


Lunch Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Not Another Teen Movie (2001)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Janey made eating salads a non-lunch item for the girls at her school.





	Lunch Time

Janey had been voted most likely in high school. She was proud of that. If she had taken the time to read her trophy, she might not have been as proud. See, she was she was indeed voted Most Likely, Most Likely to Die a Virgin.

Her boyfriend always complained about having blue balls and more than a few girls had been traumatized by seeing her legs spread open over the sink, bringing herself pleasure with a carrot or cucumber.

Word quickly spread about her activities. Boys and a few girls (including teachers) had approached her and asked her for a 'date'. Her answer was always no. Stating that she was a good girl and would never disappoint her daddy doing the things that other girls did.

There were whispers of her father 'helping' her, but most people agreed he was too drunk or stoned to do more than _maybe_ give her directions to the refrigerator.

One thing that stayed constant at the high school. None of the girl's used the bathroom in Hall A during lunch, except for Janey. The few girls who had the horror of visiting, wound up at the counselor's office pleading to have the day erased from their memories.

For some reason, salads were not a popular lunch option amongst the female population.

~Fin~


End file.
